


A Fast Encounter

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee and Energy Drinks Addiction, M/M, Taunting, Teasing, Working Late, secret project, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “Dr Harrison Wells of Earth 2,” there was a blonde, darkly clothed man standing there, leaning back against an empty table with an ankle crossed over the other and his arms crossed while holding a familiar file in his hand. Reading the file name on the front, he actually noticed that it was his, the project he’d been working on. “Ever busy,” the guy's eyes moved from the file to stare at him, eyeing him over from head to boot. He wasn’t entirely fond of the way they seemed to rake him, almost leering in the way he looked him over.“It’s a hobby,” he put simply.





	A Fast Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analyticalAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/gifts).



> Hope you appreciate this awesomeness.

It was late and he was the only one in Star Labs at the present time. He wanted to be there, needed to be there while everyone else wasn’t. He was working on something and it would save Ramon from using his powers every time they needed to flicker through Universes. He wasn’t far off finishing it. The device was a sort of button press. Press a button, a new gate opened. Press another button, another one opened. Press it again and a third would open, and so on and so forth.

It was going well, there hadn’t been a mistake, yet. He worked on it almost every night so that no one would see it or see him working. He had his own private room to build it in, so it was hidden. He was just working out a few little parts that needed to be built in and that was what he was currently doing. He was drawing out the parts and expanding them on separate pieces of paper stapled together. The file was sitting in front of him, his eyes running fast over every word he wrote down and every image he drew himself. All detailed and very fleshed out, easily understandable to a man like himself. It was coded, so no one else would understand. It was great being a smart man. It was just in case of a thief. Who would understand his code but himself? He’d mastered his own way of coding and decoding and he knew for a fact that he was the only one that understood it.

He’d tested this theory when Ramon found one of his much smaller projects. No one could grasp it and it’d given him the confidence to start on this much bigger project. It would help Ramon with not overusing his ability and it was easier for Barry because he just had to press a few buttons and the universe he wanted to go to would appear.

He heard a light stepping sound and Harry’s hand holding a pencil paused over the paper, just an inch away from what he’d been about to write. No one was inside Star Labs. He knew that for a fact. The camera feeds were on the computer screen sitting ahead of him and he saw nothing, no one. All the doors that were meant to be shut, were shut. And the alarms were set for intruders. Nothing had been set off. He was still alone.

Harry was probably just hearing things. He hadn’t had a proper night sleep in days since he started working on this project. He couldn’t work on it when everyone was around, so the night time was the only real chance he had. And that meant sleepless nights, lots of coffee and energy drinks. He had several cans and a stained coffee cup sitting around him on the table.

He stood up from the table, grabbing his mug on the way and stepped around the table and out of his side room, heading into the centre of the cortex for the coffee machine. He strode over and set the cup under the slot, placing a coffee cube in the top and watching as it vibrated to life and started making horrendous noises that said it was working. They needed to get a new machine. This one was dying.

He didn’t need to wait long. It soon stopped and there was a steaming hot cup of coffee sat under the faucet. He’d been about to grab it when he felt a sudden rush hit him. Everything was moving fast and he couldn’t see for a few seconds. It was when he finally stopped that he felt a painful throb ach through as he fell to the floor, head first. His arms hit the ground first, stopping him from having any face damage.

He grunted and swiftly scrambled to stand up, looking around him and then behind him.

“Dr Harrison Wells of Earth 2,” there was a blonde, darkly clothed man standing there, leaning back against an empty table with an ankle crossed over the other and his arms crossed while holding a familiar file in his hand. Reading the file name on the front, he actually noticed that it was his, the project he’d been working on. “Ever busy,” the guys eyes moved from the file to stare at him, eyeing him over from head to boot. He wasn’t entirely fond of the way they seemed to rake him, almost leering in the way he looked him over.

“It’s a hobby,” he put simply, eyeing him in return, but with a lot more caution and calculation. He clearly wanted him for something. Who didn’t at this point. He’d been kidnapped… again.

“Then you won’t mind building something for me,” the man stated before stepping away from the table, the file still in hand as he closed it and got closer. Harry’s nerves pulled taught and his body tensed further once the guy was too close, standing in his space with the file pressed against his chest, sandwiched between his shirt and the guy’s hand. “I want one,” he meant the device he’d been working on for the past few weeks.

“What makes you think I’ll build it,” Harry asked rhetorically after the man stepped out of his space and went to turn around. He’d paused, moving slow as he turned back around to face him and the sandy blonde haired man didn’t seem too happy. Everything then moved pretty fast and he was tossed over against the table in the middle of the room. It was deadbolted to the floor so when he hit it, it didn’t budge.

“What makes you think you have a choice?” the other guy asked, a hand now against his throat. He could feel him pressing against Harry. His chest to hip aligned with his own and his clothed body was warm against him. He focused on the fast red static sparking in the guy's eyes and he was pretty sure that that was when it clicked. He was a Speedster, like Flash, like KidFlash, like his daughter. This guy… he was the Reverse Flash.

He said nothing, only breathing fast against the hand still around his throat and the body pressed against his. He’d admit that he hadn’t seen much action, fighting that is, and that was his substitute for sex, to which he also hadn’t had in some time, so when he felt his blood heat up and his body follow suit, he wasn’t entirely surprised. And neither was this Speedster. There was a slowly growing curve tugging at the corner of his lips and he was hating this man more and more as the seconds passed.

“Tell you what… you build this for me, and I’ll show you a great time,” there was a smirk on his lips and Harry’s eyes twitched in distaste. “Think about it, unlimited Stamina, Speed, Strength,” he was trying to tempt him and Harry would be lying to himself if he said that the thought of it wasn’t at all hot.

“I’m not desperate,” he countered, his tone low and flat while he stayed perfectly still against the table, a knee gradually raising between his legs and he couldn’t hold the hitch in his breathing when he felt it press up against his growing tent.

“This says otherwise,” the Reverse Flash gestured down to where the knee was pressing solidly against his covered erection. He held his breath as the leg started pressing harder and subtly started rocking against him, rubbing through his pants and making the heat grow. He internally cursed and closed his eyes, a frown on his face as he tried to not think about it and tried to ignore the strong leg rocking between his thighs. His breathing was picking up and that told him that he wasn’t doing a very good job at ignoring it.

He heard the light puff of amusement leave the Reverse Flash’s lips and he opened his eyes to scowl at him. He couldn’t push him off nor push him away because he had more advantages than Harry at that point. A hand around his throat was one of the examples.

“So what d’you say, Harrison,” the man was still smirking and Harry swallowed around the hand on his throat, still holding him in place and could still feel the heat building and building, especially when he pressed his thigh harder against him and drew a cut off groan from his throat. “Want to build me a toy in exchange for this?” he leaned into him after his sentence, making him sit against the table with his legs being forced to spread to make room for the thigh giving longer strokes against him. He didn’t groan. He didn’t.

Harry didn’t even realize that he closed his eyes. He’d opened them to see the Reverse Flash mere inches from his face, staring at him with a hungry look and a simply glance down showed that the guy was just as a hard as he was.

“Say _yes_ and I’ll show you so much damn pleasure, you’ll come back for more,” that sounded eerily like a promise and it did sound great. It sounded like fun, but he wouldn’t betray the team. He was team Flash. But he was also stuck. He was still a prisoner now. They wouldn’t blame him so much if he said that the man took him and said that he’d kill him or his daughter if he didn’t build something for him. He felt a cold chill when the word left his lips, a wavering “Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom Clap, the sound of the sexy.


End file.
